


Hi, darling!

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Keseharian Ryouta bersama Taiga ....





	Hi, darling!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiyaDe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaDe/gifts).



> KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> KagaKise is mine /plak /cough  
> Well, i don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Salah satu crackpair yg rexa sukai di KnB ... senang akhirnya bisa menulis mereka. Promptnya sederhana ... kehidupan sehari-hari Ryouta. Sengaja dinaikkan kadar gulanya biar yang baca ketagihan /eh ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk KagaKi shipper♥
> 
> Yah pokoknya selamat membaca~♥

 

Pemuda itu kembali melirik dengan gelisah si penunjuk waktu yang berdiam di atas nakas. Jarum-jarumnya bergantian menunjuk ke angka-angka yang berada pada lingkaran rotasinya, memberitahukan pada si pemuda waktu-waktu yang telah terlewati. AC ruangan sedang dimatikan, begitu pula lampu-lampu yang tidak diperlukan. Nyanyian serangga malam yang sesekali terdengar di luar semakin membuatnya merasa gelisah.

“Uuh, Taigacchi kok lama sekali sih?” keluhnya sambil merapatkan kedua kakinya, membawanya ke dalam dekapan.

Kise Ryouta bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tubuh yang meringkuk menahan dinginnya malam di musim gugur. Tadi siang rasanya begitu panas, untuk ukuran kota Tokyo yang telah memasuki musim paling atraktif di sepanjang tahun. Atraktif karena musim gugur adalah musim yang penuh dengan warna. Bebungaan yang masih setia berkembang untuk menemani sang kota melalui waktu-waktu, dedaunan mulai berubah—terutama pohon momiji—membuat suasana di seluruh kota berubah menjadi semakin dramatis.

Tapi malam hari adalah waktu yang amat berbeda. Angin dingin dengan kejam berembus meremangkan rambut-rambut halus pada permukaan kulit. Terkadang dinginnya menusuk dalam hingga ke tulang sumsum. Seperti yang dirasakan oleh Ryouta saat ini. Seperti saat musim dingin datang. Namun ia enggan menyalakan pemanas. Lebih berharap pada kekasihnya lebih cepat pulang dan memeluknya erat seperti biasanya.

Angannya melayang pada dua tahun yang silam. Ketika dia diselamatkan oleh pria muda yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. _Klise_. Ryouta tahu. Tapi Ryouta bersyukur karena Taiga bukan orang yang rumit. Ia sederhana. Sesederhana perasaan suka yang tumbuh sejak pertama kali ia digendong keluar dari apartemen yang terbakar. Ulah orang-orang yang membencinya tentu saja. Ryouta kelelahan setelah bekerja, dan tidur seperti biasa. Di kamarnya dengan pemanas ruangan yang menyala untuk menghangatkan ruangannya.  
Namun siapa yang menyangka pemanas ruangan itu yang menyebabkan petaka?

Ryouta tak sempat menyelamatkan diri karena api telah membesar ketika ia terjaga dari tidurnya. Asap dengan segera membuat kamarnya berkabut. Ryouta tak bisa berbuat banyak. Terlalu syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Hingga kemudian jendela kamarnya dipecahkan dan Taiga masuk ke dalam menarik tangannya. Ryouta terlalu lemah untuk berjalan sendiri, sehingga Taiga dengan seragam oranye kebanggaannya memutuskan untuk menggendongnya keluar. Api dapat dikuasai satuan pemadam kebakaran dua jam setelahnya.

Ryouta pingsan begitu kaki mereka menjejak kembali di tanah. Terlalu banyak menghirup asap, trauma dan terkena luka bakar ringan. Ia dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. _Homeless_ dan tak punya apa-apa, Ryouta hanya mampu terdiam begitu ia sadar. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Namun senyum ramah itu tidak pernah dapat dilupakannya. Taiga menjelaskan banyak hal padanya. Membuat Ryouta mengerti dan merelakan apa yang terjadi. Ia juga bersyukur masih banyak teman-temannya yang sangat peduli padanya. Ryouta pun dirawat di rumah sakit sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih.

Sejak itu pula, Taiga selalu menjenguknya. Meluangkan waktu untuk sekadar mengobrol dengannya. Tak sulit membuat Ryouta jatuh cinta pada sosok yang menolongnya itu, walau tentunya hal itu masih tetap menjadi rahasia miliknya sendiri.

Hingga sepulangnya Ryouta dari rumah sakit, Taiga mengajaknya untuk tinggal di rumahnya dulu untuk sementara waktu.

“Kau belum punya tempat tinggal kan? A-aku tahu beberapa hal dari teman-temanmu. Bahwa kau tinggal sendirian di Tokyo untuk merintis karirmu sebagai model. Mengingat kebakaran itu menyebabkan kau kehilangan tempat tinggal, kuharap kau bisa mempertimbangkan usulanku ini. Aku tidak memaksa kok. Bukan juga bermaksud mengasihanimu. Ya pokoknya begitu.”

Ryouta tertawa. Kencang. Lepas. Belum pernah ia tertawa sekeras ini. Biasanya ia hanya tertawa biasa, cenderung palsu. Namun pria muda itu sanggup membuatnya terpingkal. Ryouta semakin sedih. Ia tahu dia jatuh cinta sungguhan pada pria di hadapannya.

“Terima kasih Kagamicchi. Kau baik sekali. Nanti kalau aku malah jatuh cinta bagaima—?”

Ryouta segera menggigit bibirnya. Ya Tuhan! Ia kelepasan. Kepalanya menunduk, Ryouta tak berani menatap Taiga. “Ya-Yang terakhir itu tolong jangan dimasukan ke dalam hati. Aku cuma asal bicara kok. Maaf-ssu.”

Namun pelukan yang diterimanya membuat netra emasnya terbelalak. “A-Apa? Ka-Kagamicchi?”

“Sebenarnya aku takut. Kalau modusku ini ketahuan. Ini termasuk kejahatan sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak tahan. Maafkan aku. Aku jatuh hati padamu. Sejak peristiwa itu, aku—entah mengapa selalu ingin bersamamu. Di dekatmu dan menjagamu. Orientasiku memang seperti ini. Jadi, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau bukanlah laki-laki yang seperti itu. Mungkin usulanku ini separuhnya tidak semurni seperti yang kelihatannya, tapi memang aku juga ingin membantumu, Kise. Hanya saja, dengan perkataanmu yang barusan … itu membuatku senang. Terimakasih.”

Ryouta membalas pelukan itu. “Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih, Kagamicchi. Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan merepotkanmu-ssu. Apa kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu?”

“Tentu tidak.”

Ryouta tersenyum mengingatnya. Banyak kenangan indah yang telah ditorehkan Taiga ke dalam lembar kehidupannya. Membuatnya senantiasa bersyukur. Ryouta menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan dada. “ _Kami-sama_ , tolong lindungi Taigacchi.”

Ryouta menarik selimut dan membawanya menuju ruang tamu. Tak lupa dikantonginya ponselnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Taiga di depan. Ryouta menyalakan lampu dan duduk di sofa sambil menyelimuti dirinya. Ia menarik salah satu majalah dari bawah meja pendek dan mulai asyik membaca. Tanpa terasa malam semakin larut dan mata Ryouta mulai terasa memberat akibat lelah.

Awalnya Ryouta bertahan, mencoba melawan kantuk yang kian mendera. Namun alam mimpi telah menarik kesadarannya menjauh, hingga gelap menguasai dirinya. Ryouta pun terlelap.

ooOoOoOoo

Taiga berkutat dengan pintu depan, sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Agak terkejut kala mendapati lampu ruang tamu masih menyala. Ia melepas sepatu dan menyimpannya di rak dan segera menuju ruang tamu … mendapati Ryouta terlelap di sofa. Taiga melepas jaket mantel yang ia kenakan dan juga tasnya. Lalu berlutut di samping Ryouta. Tangannya membelai poni Ryouta yang telah memanjang.

“Tadaima, Ryouta. Maaf, aku pulang terlambat,” bisiknya pelan.

Taiga berdiri hendak menggendong Ryouta untuk dibaringkan ke kamar. Namun secara perlahan kelopak mata Ryouta terbuka. “Ng, Taigacchi? Kau sudah pulang?”

Ryouta menguap lebar. Lalu memeluk erat Taiga. “Aku kangen,” sambungnya. “ _Okaeri_.”

“Maaf. Awal bulan selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan baru di kantor pusat, jadi ya begitulah. Kenapa kau tidur di sini?”

“Aku inginnya menunggui Taigacchi pulang, tapi ya aku ternyata malah ketiduran.” Ryouta mengangkat tangannya. Taiga tersenyum melihat gestur itu lalu mendekat, diselipkannya sebelah tangan ke bawah lekuk kaki dan sebelah lagi di antara lipatan bahu dan lengan Ryouta, lalu menggendongnya. Tak ketinggalan selimut kesayangan juga ikut dibawa. Taiga membawa Ryouta ke lantai dua, kembali ke kamarnya yang kini menjadi kamar mereka berdua.

“Taigacchi tidak makan?” tanya Ryouta saat mereka melewati tangga.

“Aku sudah makan sayangnya. Ini mau mandi sebentar lalu langsung tidur.”

Ryouta mengangguk dalam gendongan. Ia selalu suka saat Taiga memanjakannya. Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar dan Taiga membaringkannya dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjang.

“Tunggulah di sini. Aku takkan lama,” ujarnya sambil mengecup kening Ryouta. Ryouta mengangguk.

Taiga segera menyambar handuknya yang tergantung di balik pintu dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Keriut pintu yang tertutup menandakan ketiadaannya dari kamar berukuran tiga kali tiga meter itu. Ryouta bergeser, meraih remote AC, lalu menyalakan dan mengatur fungsinya yang berganti menjadi penghangat ruangan, sekaligus mengatur suhunya.

Taiga di sisi lain memilih untuk tak berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Air hangat yang mengucur dari keran shower membantu tubuhnya untuk berelaksasi setelah penat yang mendera sepanjang hari. Terasa seperti dipijat saat tetes-tetes air itu membilas tubuhnya dari busa sabun. Cukuplah dengan acara mandinya. Ia ingin segera memeluk Ryouta dan tidur. Taiga mematikan keran dan berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk menggosok gigi. Setelah selesai ia pun menarik handuk dari gantungan dan menyeka tubuhnya. Ia lalu memakai handuk itu dan berjalan keluar.

Tiba di kamar, Ryouta tengah menyiapkan satu setel piyama untuk Taiga. Taiga menyambut pakaian yang dipilihkan Ryouta dan segera mengenakannya. Ryouta membantu Taiga mengeringkan rambutnya. Diusapnya perlahan helai-helai merah kehitaman itu dengan handuk hingga tak ada sisa air yang menetes di ujung rambut Taiga.

“Terimakasih.”

Ryouta menggantungkan handuk lembap Taiga di balik pintu. Ia mengangguk setelahnya. “Sama-sama Taigacchi. Benar mau langsung tidur? Tidak ingin minum sesuatu dulu?” Lalu ia berjalan kembali ke arah ranjang di mana Taiga menepuk sisi kosong ranjang. Meminta Ryouta untuk mengisi posisi itu.

“Tidak.”

Ryouta menganggukkan kepala lalu mendekati ranjang. Tangannya menyingkap selimut dan ia masuk ke dalamnya. Merangkak mendekati Taiga yang sudah menunggunya.

“Kautahu? Tadi aku teringat kembali waktu kau memintaku jadi kekasihmu dan tinggal bersamamu-ssu. Aku baru sadar kau sama sekali tidak romantis, Taiggacchi.”

Taiga memeluk Ryouta dari samping. “Oh ya?”

“Huum.” Ryouta memiringkan kepalanya untuk bersandar pada bahu Taiga.

Taiga menggenggam tangan Ryouta di balik selimut. “Tapi kupikir, kau tidak keberatan mencintai orang yang tidak romantis ini. Ya kan?”

Helai rambut pirang Ryouta bergesekan dengan kain piyama Taiga ketika ia mengangguk. “Taigacchi memang tidak bisa berbicara sesuatu yang romantis sih. Tapi kau baik. Itu sudah lebih romantis dari apa pun.”

Taiga terkekeh. “Yakin?”

“Huum. _Ngomong-ngomong_ , besok pagi aku ingin sarapan panekuk,” ujarnya sembari menikmati belaian Taiga pada rambut di bagian belakang kepala.

“Baiklah. _As you wish_ , Ryouta.”

Ryouta menjatuhkan dirinya untuk memeluk erat Taiga. “Yeeeiiiii! Sankyuu, Taigacchi.”

Taiga mengangguk. “Tidur yuk?”

“Oke~”

Ryouta membetulkan selimut mereka, lalu menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Taiga. Hanya dalam sekejap Ryouta sudah terlelap. Taiga mengusap rambut Ryouta lalu berbisik, “ _Oyasumi_.” Dan menyusul Ryouta mengarungi lautan mimpi.

ooOoOoOoo

Pagi datang seperti angin. Tahu-tahu ada kemilau cahaya mentari yang menyusup masuk dari celah tirai jendela. Mengenai wajah Taiga. Meski enggan, Taiga harus tetap bangun. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu memindai sekelilingnya. Ryouta meringkuk di sebelahnya. Taiga tersenyum. Lalu ia berangkat ke dapur setelah menyibak tirai jendela dan membiarkan angin pagi masuk ke dalam kamar melalui jendela yang terbuka. Penghangat ruangan dimatikan.

Sesampainya di dapur, Taiga segera beraksi. Menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan peralatan. Telur, susu, tepung terigu dan mentega. Wajan datar, mangkuk besar, sendok, mixer dan lainnya. Taiga menyiapkan adonan panekuk. Lalu memanaskan wajan, menaruh sedikit mentega lalu menuangkan adonan dan memasak panekuk. Wangi manis yang khas segera mengudara.

Ryouta tersentak saat wangi manis itu mengusik tidurnya. Saat ia mengerjapkan mata, saat itu suasana pagi hari menyambutnya. Sinar mentari masih sehangat musim panas yang telah berlalu. Ia menguap lebar lalu turun dari ranjang. Memulai ritual pagi di kamar mandi, lalu turun ke bawah dan menuju dapur.

Taiga masih asyik beratraksi. Menuangkan adonan, menyentak gagang wajan datar untuk membalik adonan, lalu melemparkan adonan matang ke dalam piring bak koki professional. Satu hal yang selalu membuat Ryouta takjub. Ia mendekat pelan-pelan, hendak menonton aksi Taiga jadi koki dalam diam. Hingga Taiga menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang.

“Hai! Sudah bangun?”

Ryouta memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Taiga lalu mengangguk. “Menurutmu? Siapa yang kau ganggu dengan aroma manis yang menggiurkan? Perutku langsung protes!”

Taiga tergelak. “ _Gomen not sorry_.”

Sebelah alis Ryouta naik. “Istilah apa itu?”

Lagi suara tawa Taiga seolah bergema di dapur mereka. “ _You know what I mean, Darling_!”

“Hooo, Taigacchi sudah berani merayuku ya?!”

Taiga kembali tergelak. Tangannya melambai, menyuruh Ryouta untuk mendekat. Yang segera dituruti oleh Ryouta.

“Kau mau coba memanggangnya? Mudah kok.”

“Eh? Ta-Tapi nanti kalau gagal bagaimana?”

“Kalau belum mencoba mana tahu hasilnya kan?”

Netra emas Ryouta berkilat. “Oke, _bring it on_!”

“ _Pleasure_!” ujar Taiga sambil menyerahkan mangkuk adonan pada Ryouta.

Ryouta berdiri menghadap kompor, meniru gerak Taiga, dan melumerkan sedikit mentega di dalam wajan. Taiga memosisikan diri di belakang Ryouta.

“Ryouta, jangan bungkukkan punggungmu, kau harus berdiri tegak. Nah tuangkan adonannya.”

“Seperti ini?” Adonan pun dituang dengan bantuan sendok sayur. Membentuk bulat dengan sendirinya.

Taiga mengangguk. “Yup. Nah tunggu sebentar supaya sisi bawahnya matang.” Kali ini Taiga memegang tangan Ryouta, menuntunnya untuk memegang gagang wajan. “Lalu balikkan seperti ini, hup!” ujarnya sambil menyentak wajan datar itu. Adonan melayang dan terbalik dengan sisi bawah yang sudah matang menghadap ke atas.

“Wow! Ternyata begitu! Keren!” Ryouta menoleh lewat bahunya saat memamerkan ekspresi takjub lagi senang pada Taiga.

“Ya kan?” Satu kecupan Taiga hadiahkan di kening Ryouta. “Tapi kau harus ingat, jangan menyentak terlalu keras.”

“Eh? Kenapa?”

“Nanti adonannya terlempar terlalu tinggi, susah memperkirakan jatuhnya ke mana jadinya,” jelas Taiga.

Ryouta mengangguk. Taiga kembali membimbing Ryouta untuk mengangkat adonan dan meletakkannya ke dalam piring. Lalu Taiga membiarkan Ryouta memasak adonan panekuk sementara ia menyiapkan kopi, susu dan sirup maple, juga mempersiapkan topping untuk panekuk mereka. Lima belas menit kemudian, Ryouta sudah selesai membuat panekuk dan membawa piring berisi panekuk itu ke meja makan.

Taiga memeluknya dari belakang. “Ryouta, _ohayou_.”

Ryouta tersenyum lebar. “ _Hi, darling! Ohayo_ u!”

“Telat ya?”

Ryouta tergelak. “Taigacchi jangan kaku begitu ah! Mendadak kayak baru kenal aku saja-ssu.”

Kecupan di bibir membungkam tawa Ryouta. “1 – 0 untukku,” ujar Taiga seraya melenggang pergi menuju kursinya. Tak melewatkan warna merah jambu yang merona nakal di wajah yang cemberut.

“Taigacchi curang!” protes Ryouta.

“Yang curang kan kamu. Pagi-pagi sudah bikin gemas.”

“Ka-Kapan?!”

“Barusan. Lima menit yang lalu. Sepuluh menit yang lalu. Setengah jam yang lalu.”

“Ih! Taigacchi!!!”

“Mau sarapan bareng tidak? Aku harus cepat berangkat lho.”

Bibir Ryouta yang tadinya mengerucut jadi kembali seperti biasa. Ia lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Taiga. Keduanya menangkupkan kedua belah tangan masing-masing di depan dada dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

“ _Itadakimasu_!”

Ryouta menuangkan sirup maple dan menaburkan potongan stroberi di atas tumpukan panekuknya. Taiga menuangkan kopi pada cangkir-cangkir mereka, sebelum melakukan hal yang sama pada gunungan panekuk di hadapannya. Begitu Ryouta menyuapkan potongan panekuk itu ke mulut, cemberut yang masih tersisa pada ekspresinya berganti kilat menjadi ekspresi bahagia.

“Ah~ aku bersyukur masih bisa hidup!”

Taiga tertawa kecil. “Enak?”

“Lebih dari enak-ssu! Ini luar biasa~!! Taigacchi yang terbaik!!!”

Taiga menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Ryouta. “Habiskan.” Ryouta mengangguk. “Hari ini ada kegiatan di agensi?”

Ryouta menggeleng. “Aku minta libur seminggu. Soalnya Oktober nanti akan ada tur, aku bakalan sibuk sekali-ssu.”

“Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke Gifu akhir pekan ini? Atasanku, Kinoshita-san, yang akan pensiun tahun depan membuka usaha penginapan di tanah kelahirannya, di Gifu. Tepatnya di Shirakawa. Kami semua mendapatkan tiket promo selama tiga hari untuk akhir pekan, terserah mau tanggal berapa. Menurutmu bagaimana?”

Garpu yang Ryouta pegang terjatuh seiring yang bersangkutan menubruk Taiga emosional. Ryouta terlalu bahagia hingga tak mampu menahan diri. Ia memeluk erat Taiga.

“Mau! Aku mau ke sana!!”

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu akhir pekan kita ke Gifu!”

“Taigacchi! Aku sayang kamu!”

Kedua ujung bibir Taiga tertarik, melengkungkan garis bibirnya ke atas. “Aku juga. Nah, gunakan waktu liburmu untuk bersiap-siap ya? Ayo lanjutkan makan! Kau masih punya banyak waktu, sementara aku akan bekerja dulu, oke?”

Ryouta melepaskan pelukan dan mengangguk kencang. “Huum!”

Dan pagi itu kembali diawali dengan senyum dan tawa. Ryouta selalu berharap untuk besok dan seterusnya, hari-hari bahagianya bersama Taiga terus berlanjut.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Rexa berharap mereka ga terlalu ooc .... soalnya udah lama ga nulis anak-anak KnB .... semoga dimaafkan.  
> Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
